poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Foals
Super Foals is the new movie in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary When Princess Yuna and their friends discovered the magic rings of balance, They were given super powers and learn to do what it takes to become the greatest super heroes and heroines since the Power Ponies. Plot One Breakfast Morning/Happy Birthday Twila One morning at the Crystal Empire, Princess Twila got up and was surprised by Princess Yuna, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Nyx, Princess Skyla, Princess Jubilee and her Aunt Cadance and Uncle Shining Armor for her very special Birthday. It's the Birthday Filly!/Time for a Scavenger Hunt It was Twila's birthday party, All her friends and their parents, relatives and guardians arrived to honor it and Discord came to celebrate a scavenger hunt. Two Circus surprise/Alex and their friends perform Then, there was two circus surprises, Fur Power Circus and P.T. Flea's Circus in honor of Twila's Birthday. Later, Alex and his team were the first to perform, Vitaly was on the Opening Act, Flying through flaming hoops of diminishing sizes, King Julien and Sonya begins Riding on the motorcycle, performing acrobatics, The Dancing Dogs starts Flying around the ring on rocket powered skates, Alex and Gia begins Doing the American trapeze, Mason and Phil starts Playing the organ, still dressed as the King of Versailles, Marty and Stefano starts the Animal cannon balls, Melman and Gloria Dance on the tightrope, Manu and Maya the Elephants Swing on silk ropes while spraying fire through their trunks, The Andalusian Triplets Bounce on trampolines with butterfly wings attached and Maurice and Mort do some ribbon dancing. Then, It was time for P.T.'s team to take their turns, Rosie and Dim were on the Opening Act, Rhinoceros Beetle ridding, Francis, Slim and Heimlich begins acting performance, Manny, Gypsy and Vanessa starts a double moth appearance with two ants entering, Molt begins juggling Tuck and Roll while walking backwards on top of the acrobatic ants blending together and for the grand finale, P.T., Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman ended with Flaming Death from P.T.'s to Fur Power and Twila loved it very much. Feathers McGraw and the Dazzlings freed Klang Meanwhile, At Canterlot Prison, Feathers McGraw and the Dazzlings came and bust Thaddeus E. Klang out and as they excaped, He explain his evil plan. The Rings of Balance Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends and cousins were playing hide and seek, When suddenly, Twila discovered The Rings of Balance, which each Ring contain Nineteen great powers. Release the Predacons from Tartarus Meanwhile, in Tartarus, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers released Megatron and his Predacons from their prison cell while the Dazzlings destracted Cerberus. The Rings giving the Foals powers Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends and Cousins were given powers as they put one the Rings of Balance, Yuna was given the Ability to Shine the light, Snowdrop was given the power of X-Ray vision so she can see everything through her blindness, Skyla was given to super-strength, Nyx was given to super-speed (fast as Dusty and Turbo), Lilly was given to , Twila was given to , Golden Apple was given to , Willow Apple was given to , Arachna was given to , Dragonsly was given to bouncing, Brownie was given to , Red Beret was given to , Emerald was given to , Thunder Spectrum was given super-strength, Blue Star was given to , Sunbeam was given to , Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were given to and Jubilee was given to as they are about to witness what great power they have in store for themselves are their guardians have much to teach. Trivia *Danny, Walter, The Robot, Draco and Dobby make their guest appearances in this movie. *This movie is a parody of Big Hero 6, The Incredibles and Super Buddies. Songs and Music Score #Main Titles - Top of the World - Greek Fire #Music score - # Scenes # Category:Iamnater1225